Sonic's Valentine's Carol
by 01SonAmy01
Summary: It's February 14th and Sonic's not-so-secret admirer is hoping to spend it with him as always. But when Sonic rejects her yet again, it could be the biggest mistake of his life. A mysterious visitor shows him the error of his ways, as he learns the other side of his history. But can he change things before it's too late? SonAmy.
1. The Mistake

**Okay, so this is my first story on FanFiction. There's not much to say other than I hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

**Sonic's** **Valentine's Carol**

_It's February 14th and Sonic's not-so-secret admirer is hoping to spend it with him as always. But when Sonic rejects her yet again, it could be the biggest mistake of his life. An immortal visitor shows him the error of his ways, as he learns the other side of his history. But is it too late? _

**Chapter 1 - Mistake**

The house shook as a certain cobalt hedgehog slammed the door after racing inside. He slumped onto the couch and finally breathed a sigh of relief.

_Man... those fan crowds get scarier every day,_ he thought. It was nice to be admired, but it was becoming a little tiring and quite frankly he was bored of it. Well, at least today he was. Normally he would be happy to sign autographs and spread the smiles, but after battling a notorious villain for the billionth time he wasn't up to it.

.

He suddenly heard a buzzing emitting from the table, and groaned; recognising the forewarn before his cell phone rang.

_ This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back _

_ And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not look- _

Sonic grabbed his phone before the rest of _Endless Possibilities_ could reach his ears, irritated at being disturbed. He'd only just started to relax!

.

He answered it, and took a deep breath, summoning the will to speak to the intruder of peace. "Talk to me," he said, at which the caller responded with their usual merry.

"Hi Sonic!" she chirped.

His ears shot up, reaching an instant diagnosis. Amy Rose. _Well at least somebody's cheerful_, he mused. But her cheer deflated, as she instantly detected his annoyance.

"What's up? You okay?"

.

He noted the disappointment in her voice, feeling ashamed for bringing down her mood. He could picture her face, her eyes saddening.

"Yeah, I'm er - I'm fine, just a little – urgh – you know?"

"Well, maybe I can cheer you up! You know what day it is?" she asked hopefully.

Sonic ran his free hand over his face. What day had he forgotten this time? "Friday?" he guessed, making her giggle.

"No, not just that. Wait, it's not even Friday!" she laughed. "It's Sunday silly!" She paused to release another giggle, and Sonic smiled. "It's Sunday, but what Sunday is it? And don't say February!"

.

He lazily opened one eye to observe the room, hoping for a clue. His gaze rested on the mantelpiece, where he noticed the Valentine's card from Amy. It was handmade; she'd probably spent a long time on it. He'd received it this morning when – wait, what? _Valentine's Day_? Uh-oh. After a sharp mental slap, he returned his attention to a feeble reply. "It's Valentine's Day," he grumbled.

"Yeah! So erm, I was wondering if – maybe - we could go somewhere... together?"

.

Sonic let out a long breath. He'd grown to enjoy her company over the years, but he wasn't in the mood to hang out. He groaned and prepared himself for a possible argument.

"Sorry Amy, but I can't. I just don't feel up to it, I'm kind of tired after fending off Eggman _again_. Sorry, I'd rather not." There was a silence on the other line, and Sonic grimaced. He was about to get either the lecture of his life or a ton of death threats.

.

"You don't want to? But it'd make you feel better! This is the one day that I really want you to actually spend some time with me, seen as you almost never do. You constantly reject me, so I thought that you might try, just once! Is it really that much to ask?"

Sonic opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

"Don't answer that because it obviously is! I am sick of being let down by you over and over again! I mean _sure_ you always show up when there's danger but that's just normal for you! What about when I need you to be there for me, to show you care?"

.

She stopped to take in a deep breath. "You know what, just don't bother, Sonic. There is no point in spending my life waiting for you because you, y-you just don't care. Well that's fine. Forget it."

There was a loud click, followed by the discontinue tone.

_She hung up on me_, he thought. _Jeez, I said I was tired! She'll be mad for a long time. Better stay out of her way... _

_Maybe I could've gone out with her, just to make her happy. I'd probably enjoy it if I bothered._

_Oh well. She'll come back to me. She always does. She can't stay mad at me for long_.

.

Sonic the hedgehog had been turning down opportunities to be with Amy ever since he could remember. The only time he'd asked her on a date, he'd been very late and when he finally showed up, he left Amy stranded on a beach in the middle of nowhere_*_. He winced at the memory. Perhaps there were other options instead of just leaving her there. But he did have an appointment Sam Speed, and it would've been rude, not to mention awkward if he'd left with her and abandoned Sam. Plus, if he didn't race Sam, his reputation would have plummeted for sure.

.

Still, perhaps these reasons were just to reassure himself that he did the right thing. She'd forgive him at least. So there was nothing to worry about. He put down his phone and tried to catch forty winks; with no idea of the consequences of his actions.

* * *

_*reference to Sonic X episode 42 'A Date to Forget'_


	2. A Visit from another World

**Chapter 2 – A Visit from another World**

Sonic awoke from his sleep with a jump to find himself cloaked in darkness. He leaped up, instinctively looking at the clock. It was almost nine thirty. "I guess I slept for longer than I thought," he mumbled. He sat back down on the arm of the sofa, perching with his ears pricked up as high as they would go. The stillness unnerved him. The only sound was the gentle breeze outside, trying to tame the night.

.

When he eventually allowed himself to relax, a sudden pool of light appeared in the middle of the room. Startled, he toppled off the side of the couch in fright. Having recovered, he scrambled to his feet, assuming his fighting stance: fists clenched, knees bent, poised and ready for action. He half expected Shadow to jump out of the blinding glow, but he was taken aback when a tall feminine figure began to materialise before him. He squinted, his vision battling the increasing luminosity of the figure's entry. An aching pain flared up in his eyes from the intensity of the light.

.

However, as quickly as the glow had arisen, it vanished, leaving the now fully visible form of his unexpected visitor. He stared open-mouthed. The person or being in front of him was levitating, and an enchanting mist surrounded her. She had fine, auburn hair that tumbled all the way to her ankles. Her eyes were an unusual shade of indigo; they held an aura of calm and authority. She wore a graceful red and white gown covered with many intricate designs that seemed to involve love hearts in one way or another. Once that became apparent, Sonic noticed that there were hearts in her hair as well.

_What is this, Cupid's girlfriend or something?_ His typical sarcastic humour spoke before rationality.

.

He swiftly regained his self-assurance that he was perfectly sane and awake. Being Sonic, he reverted back to his casual self, as the presence finally spoke.

"Salutations, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Err, hi!"

The enchantress smiled. "I apologise for startling you, but it is my understanding that you urgently require my assistance."

.

Sonic shook his head, confused. "I think you've got the wrong guy. I didn't call for any back up."

Her expression darkened. "You misunderstood me. You did not ask for my guidance, but you need it."

"Nope. Sorry, but I don't need any help from a Cupidette." He couldn't help smiling at his joke. Now it was her turn to look bewildered.

"I- I'm not familiar with these 'Cupidettes' that you speak of but I assure you I'm not one of them."

Sonic rolled his eyes. Looks like a good joke was wasted then...

.

"I don't think you understand," she continued. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Dessovelle, and I'm from the realm of the super natural. I am the goddess of Love."

Sonic froze, shock plastered across his face. Dessovelle glanced at him expectantly. He managed to let out a chuckle. "Well that explains a lot!" he grinned. After seeing the stern frown she gave him, his smile evaporated. "Hey if you're the goddess of love, why are you so serious?" he asked.

.

She sighed. "Of course my mood is usually more pleasant but this is no laughing matter. Your situation is a grave one and I must show you the effect that it's creating." The remaining traces of humour in Sonic's expression disappeared.

"What situation do you mean?" he said, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Your relationship with Amy Rose."

Bingo! Somehow he knew that the 'Goddess' was going to bring this up, and she was bang on target. This particular subject had remained deep in his mind, waiting to rear its head. He groaned, before attempting to hide it. Something told him that it was going to be a very long night.


	3. A Step Backward

**Chapter 3 – A Step Backward**

Sonic stared at the creature in the air. All doubts were erased from his mind. This was definitely an immortal being. She knew about Amy for goodness' sake! That was something that Sonic kept very close to his heart. He took a mere second to come to terms with the fact that he was in the same room as an individual from the realm of Gods. "Okay, so you're the Goddess of love. But why do you think there's a problem with my relationship with Amy?" A twinge of guilt attacked his gut, as the events of the morning tried to plague his mind. He shouldn't have dismissed her like that.

Dessovelle allowed a sad smile to creep onto her lips. "I will now show you," she announced quietly.

.

Suddenly, the dazzling light that surrounded her returned, and expanded until the whole room was nothing but a vast white space. He shielded his eyes, but the light was even more powerful than it was before. All he could see was Dessovelle in front him, who had her head bowed down. She seemed to be uttering words in a language that Sonic didn't understand, and a sudden wind surged out of the glow. He gritted his teeth as the violent torrent of air cascaded around him, forcing his ears back. Her hair was billowing as her chant grew louder, until the whiteness completely conquered his vision. The wailing of the wind was no longer heard; it was replaced by a deathly silence.

.

Sonic hoisted himself off the ground, mumbling under his breath. He rubbed his aching ears and pouted. His fur was dishevelled and he could hear a sharp beeping sound that made his head throb. Dessovelle was gently floating in the air, with no evident signs of discomfort on her whatsoever. Sonic turned to face her, still massaging the sides of his head. "Hey, next time you do your spell-thing, would you mind asking the wind _not_ to attempt murder on my ears? Not to mention that my eyes have had a double dose of the blinding treatment. I'm actually a big fan of the senses and I'd rather not lose two of them," he grumbled.

.

Dessovelle simply smiled at him. "The ways of time travel cannot be changed," she said.

Sonic raised his eyebrows, thinking back to all the times that he'd used Chaos Control. Access to another time or dimension could be gained in a matter of seconds, with no loss of sight _or_ hearing. He was about to raise this point, before deciding against it.

_The people from her world probably haven't even heard of Chaos Control, _he thought.

.

After a quick dust off, Sonic scrutinised his surroundings. They were still in Mobius, he guessed. It was the same old town from a moment ago but it had changed somehow. There were more trees, and the houses looked in better condition; small differences, yet he recognised them.

"Sonic, welcome to Mobius, February fourteenth, two thousand and seven. Valentine's Day, three years ago," Dessovelle announced. She hovered over to the window of his house, beckoning him. He followed, dreading an action replay of his past. As he peered in alongside her, he gasped. Inside his living room, he could see the slightly younger versions of himself, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy. He watched intently as the events from his history unfurled.


	4. Blast from the Past

**Chapter 4 – Blast from the Past**

Shadow paused the video game with a grunt, turning to watch as Amy walked in. The four males were a little frustrated at the interruption, having reached a peak of tension in a four-way game of _Mario Kart_. Sonic crossed his arms and began tapping his foot impatiently.

"So, is there a reason you came here?" he questioned her.

She nodded eagerly. "It's Valentine's Day, remember?" she beamed, her eyes shining.

Sonic grimaced. "How could I _possibly_ forget?" he mumbled.

Her smile reduced as she furrowed her brow. "I was hoping you would be my Valentine!" she said.

.

Tails and Knuckles turned to each other and gave a half smile. They knew what was coming. Sonic's expression changed to his trademark grin. "Yeah, right, _I'll_ be _your_ Valentine!" he laughed.

Tails winced as Knuckles whispered, "Bad move."

Anger crept onto Amy's face. They stared as her hammer appeared in her hands, although she tried to stay calm.

"Please, Sonic?" she said, in the nicest tone possible.

He glanced at her hammer cautiously, but refused to change his mind. "Nope!" he smirked.

.

She raised the mallet, fire burning in her eyes. He jumped back. She looked like she was about to explode. While slowly backing away, he turned his head back to send a pleading look at Knuckles, who shook his head, snickering. Tails shrugged and Shadow just faced the other way. Sonic spun back to Amy and gave a devilish smile. "Tell you what, Amy. I'll be your Valentine!"

She put down her hammer in surprise. "Really?" she cried.

He leaned towards her and winked. "Sure...When hell freezes over!" he yelled. "Later, guys!" He was gone before they could even blink.

Amy was speechless with rage.

.

Dessovelle raised her eyebrows at Sonic, who grinned sheepishly. "H-hey cut me some slack! I was only fifteen!"

She returned her gaze to the events inside the house.

.

Tails gave Amy an apologetic smile. Her expression no longer showed anger, but instead her eyes were filled with sadness.

"You could be the fourth player," Tails suggested to her.

She swallowed, attempting to hold back tears. "No thank you, Tails. I-I'd better get back home anyway." She trudged outside, her head bent downwards, in other words: completely miserable.

.

Sonic stared after Amy, speechless. He felt Dessovelle's eyes boring into him, awaiting his reaction. "Maybe I was a bit of a jerk back then," he admitted. She continued to watch him and his ears folded downwards. "Okay, I was a really big jerk. I just – I never knew I made her that upset; I knew she got a little mad, but…" he trailed off, looking towards the fourteen-year-old Amy. Small sobs could be heard as she walked down the path. He felt a wave of guilt, and made his decision. Sonic ran after, calling her name. She didn't seem to hear him, so he raced in front of her, hoping to stop her. She looked straight through him, oblivious to his existence. He tensed himself; if she walked any further she'd bump into him.

.

What happened then made shivers run down his spine. Amy walked right through his body as if it were a hologram. He yelped and examined himself for abnormalities. There appeared to be nothing wrong with him. He whipped round as Dessovelle arrived beside him.

"As long as you're travelling with an immortal, you cannot interact with others," she explained. "Even if you could, it's not recommended. You could interfere with the future of the universe. You don't _exist_ at eighteen in this world."

"So I'm a ghost?"

She nodded. "Effectively, yes."

.

A devious smile played on Sonic's lips as his eyes lit up with an idea. Dessovelle noticed it and instantly knew what he was planning. "But that doesn't mean you can haunt people. I'm the only one who can hear you."

Sonic scowled. _Aw man, I could've got Knuckles easily_, he thought. "Are we going back to the normal time now?"

She contemplated this. "I don't need to show you the occurrences of last summer do I? I think you have enough guilt for that."

Sonic looked away. _That's for sure_, he thought.

"Very well," she said. "We shall return. There is something you must see."


	5. Other Side of the Story

**Chapter 5 – Other Side of the Story**

Dessovelle closed her eyes in concentration. She began whispering words similar to her earlier spell, and blasts of air crashed against them. Sonic clenched his teeth, mentally reminding himself to use Chaos Control next time. Having to endure the dazzling light and the roaring winds yet again was almost too much to bear. He clamped his eyes shut, desperately trying to keep out the brightness.

.

Once the radiance shrank back behind Dessovelle, she lifted her head and nodded in approval. Sonic straightened, blinking rapidly; trying to get rid of the yellow spots invading his vision. He observed the area. It was clear that they were back in the present. But wait, why were they at…

"Amy's house? Why did we come here?" he asked.

She looked at him as if to say, 'like you don't know'. "Consider that for a moment, Sonic. Don't tell me you've forgotten your previous actions already?"

.

Sonic found himself staring at the floor. His ears flattened. "No, I haven't forgotten," he mumbled. "But I don't see why I have to-"

"Don't you think you should see things in Amy's point of view?" she interrupted.

He finally looked up again, took a deep breath and nodded. It was true, he wouldn't like what he would see but Dessovelle was right. He needed to understand how Amy felt. _Well, here we go_, he thought.

.

He stood in front of her living room window with Dessovelle. It was dim inside and he squinted. Amy was sitting on the couch, holding something. Her body seemed to be shivering, but as Sonic's eyes adapted to the warm glow of her table lamp, he realised she was crying. Glistening teardrops were dropping onto the object in her hand, which he slowly realised was a photo frame. Recognition hit him; he immediately knew that it was the picture that she kept in her room; of the two of them in Twinkle Park, smiling happily at the camera. She'd taken it when it was just them together, and the fireworks had started behind them; exploding in the sky in a fusion of colours.

.

Her delicate form shook with her sobs, as she hugged the photo against her. She looked…exhausted. Not from a lack of sleep, but from almost everything that life threw at her; the life involving Sonic. She began to murmur quietly, and Sonic pricked up his ears in an effort to hear her words.

"Why?" she cried softly. "Why does he do this to me?" She paused to control her sobs. Her voice became even quieter. "Why do I still love him?"

Sonic's eyes widened. _She seriously_ loves_ me? _He silenced his thoughts to listen again.

"I do. Even now, but… I-I don't want to. I just want it to stop. Please…please let it stop. I don't know how much more I can take." She dropped her attempts to hold back on the tears, and let herself fall limp on the sofa, closing her eyes. It was no barricade for the trails of wetness that continued to roll down her face.

.

Sonic pressed his hand against the glass. "Amy…" he whispered. He'd never felt so many emotions. He was mostly confused and saddened to see her in this way. He'd been so sure that she'd be annoyed for a while and then forget about it. After going to the past, he'd seen that what he did could hurt her but he was hoping that she was just more emotional three years ago. Of course, now he couldn't deny: this was not the case. He hated to think that he was the reason she was so upset. "I told her I was tired. I just said that I wasn't in the mood; I didn't want to upset her. Was it something else I said?"

.

He turned to Dessovelle questioningly. Her expression held quiet disapproval.

"Your excuse hasn't upset her, it's the fact that you said you didn't _want_ to be with her. She loves being around you and spending time with you, and to think that you don't return those feelings is hard for her to cope with."

"But she always told everybody that I loved her!" he protested.

"But does that necessarily mean that she believed it herself?"

There was a brief moment of silence, before he responded.

"No…I guess not. But I…I-I mean this isn't the first time I haven't gone out with her! Why is she reacting like this today?"

.

Dessovelle sighed. She was certain that Sonic knew all these answers; he was just too stubborn to admit that he'd been wrong. "She always feels this way every time you refuse her, although you've never seen it. 'If you keep adding stones to the jug, it's only a matter of time before it overflows.' Have you ever heard that saying?"

He nodded.

"It gets harder for her each time you reject her. Just remember that, Sonic."

He remained silent as he reflected over what Dessovelle said. _She gets this upset because of me? I never realised she felt like that. I can't believe I never saw it. When I look back on everything, there were so many times when I just blew her off for a stupid reason. And yet she still stuck by me. She still_ loved _me_. Guilt tugged at him, as he tried to collect himself.

.

He faced Dessovelle, his expression full of strong determination, but few who knew him would detect the regret in his lime-green eyes. "I understand now," he said quietly. "You came here to show me how I've made her feel in the past, and I know that it has to change."

Dessovelle gently shook her head. Sonic frowned, as she explained herself. "If you remember, I told you that you are in a terrible situation. We have one more place to visit before you can fully appreciate what this means," she said. She held out her arms and began to chant.

.

Sonic launched himself forwards to grab her arm. "Wait!" he cried. She stopped and looked at him in surprise, and he released his grip. "Wait," he repeated, his voice calmer. "You don't need to use your _winds of time_ thing." He pulled out a large green jewel from his quills and handed it to her, whilst breathing a sigh of relief. Somehow the idea of being blown around and blinded for the third time didn't sound very appealing. "This is a Chaos Emerald. We can use it to travel through time and space. We call that Chaos Control," he explained.

.

She inspected the gem with interest. "Is it accurate?"

Sonic considered that. "Err…kind of. It's hard to _control_ what time it takes you to!"

Dessovelle gave a small nod in understanding. "You want to use it?"

"Normally I only use when I have to, but –" he shrugged, grinning.

She gave it back to him. "Very well. My magic should manipulate the time fields and allow us to access the time zone that we need. Just activate it and we will arrive in the right place," she said confidently.

.

Sonic tightened his grasp on the emerald and closed his eyes, while Dessovelle did the same. "Chaos Control!" he shouted. A luminous glow engulfed them as it had before, but it wasn't as harsh. They landed in the correct location with a thump and in a matter of seconds, as he saw when he lifted his head. But his eyes widened in shock at the scene before him. He stumbled to his feet, staring.


	6. Tragedy

**Chapter 6 – Tragedy**

Sonic's mouth hung agape as his mind attempted to grasp what he saw. There were many rows of chairs with people positioned on the grass, and a small stand was set up at the front. The sound of birds could be heard in the spring air, but the atmosphere was anything but pleasant. A few metres away, the large group could be seen in their seats, dressed in black. There was no denying what type of ceremony it was. He felt a huge sense of dread dragging him down_. _

_._

_These people are here to honour somebody_, he thought. _Somebody whose life has been lost_. He was naturally saddened at this, but the fear of who it might be was far worse. He didn't have to see Dessovelle to know that she was floating beside him. Hardly moving an inch, he spoke. "Whose is it?" he said quietly. He didn't need to specify what he meant.

She responded with the same hushed tone of respect. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" He finally shifted his position, and began gingerly pacing towards the crowd. He took note of the tall owl in front of the people, the funeral director, he presumed.

.

With every step he took, he increased the strain on his ears, desperately trying to detect the man's words. As he drew nearer, he became aware that he and his friends could be seen seated along the rows. It then became apparent that everyone he knew was present.

_The whole town's here_, he realised. _It has to be somebody that I know_. His stomach flipped at the thought. He hurriedly scanned the lines of people. _Me, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector…_ He continued to tick off the names in his head, and he found himself beginning to panic at the absence of a particular person. _Espio, Vanilla, Silver, Blaze…_

.

After mentally labelling each person he still hadn't seen her. She wasn't there. He brought his feet to a halt, and felt a nasty swirling sensation. _No_. He checked the aisles again, but nothing changed. _No. _He returned his attention to the owl at the front, and picked up on the end of his sentence.

"…we all know that Amy Rose will be greatly missed."

.

Every nerve in his body went numb. He was rooted to the spot. At that point, everything stopped for him. The world seemed to freeze around him, as if he was the only living thing left. He was encased by a deafening silence. The only sound was his heartbeat slowly thumping in his ears, as his ragged breathing echoed inside his head. He felt his throat dry up, and little black blobs dotted his vision as a sense of dizziness was aroused.

_Amy…she's…_gone…

.

He frantically tried to find ways to contradict it with everything he had, any ways at all to prove that there was nothing wrong. But even Sonic couldn't argue with the truth, no matter how painful it was. He shifted his gaze to the group of mourners once he'd finally collected himself enough to move. Tails was walking to the stand in front of the crowd, to speak about Amy, Sonic realised with horror.

_I'm going to watch my little brother give a speech about the person I cared about more than anything else in the world._

He lowered his ears, tensing himself, as Tails quickly dried his eyes and prepared to speak.

.

"Amy was one of the b-best friends I've ever h-had," he sniffed. "She was always s-so good t-to me, and she treated m-me like a brother. Just as Sonic does," he whispered, attempting a comforting smile at the blue hedgehog, who nodded in appreciation, although his pain was evident. "To those that d-didn't know her, she may have seemed a little aggressive. But underneath that, she was probably the k-kindest person you'd ever meet. She would always go out of h-her way to help other people, and she was a g-great role model to me." He paused to wipe his eyes again, and took a few deep breaths. "I know that wherever she is n-now, she's watching over us, a-and I'll never forget her."

.

At this, a loud sob could be heard from Sonic, and the audience turned to look at him. Knuckles was rubbing his back.

"Come on, Sonic. Keep it together, man. Just calm down," he said quietly.

Sonic shook his head, spraying tears everywhere. He was taking in deep, whooping breaths, and his hands raked through his quills. Knuckles was clearly distressed by this, as a tearful Rouge handed him a tissue.

He offered it to Sonic, who was now hysterical.

"I don't want a damn tissue!" he screamed.

.

Everyone stared in silence. He looked torn apart, messed up even. It was almost frightening. He hurriedly staggered to his feet, knocking over his chair in the rush. He zoomed out of the ceremony as fast as his feet would carry him.

.

Sonic was immobilised with disbelief. He always handled every situation with the utmost calm and confidence. He never even considered the idea of himself breaking down in front of the whole town. The concept was almost laughable, although nothing was funny about what he'd seen. His entire body was still trembling with the revulsion from what had just happened. He thought that he could handle it, but he was soon proved wrong. Nothing inside of him felt right at all. He summoned the remaining traces of emotional strength that he had left, and walked past the congregation. He didn't need to walk for long before he found what he'd been looking for, or rather, what he'd been dreading to see.


	7. Breakdown

**Chapter 7 – Breakdown**

The gravestone stood out from the lush green of the grass. It was a stronger grey than the rest, being the newest one there. The others were paler, withered with age. Of course it was also distinct because of the large rectangular hole in front of it; the earth still bright and moist from being recently dug up. The air held an aroma of fresh grass where the dew drops still clung to each individual blade. The sun was shining brightly, casting shadows across the lawn.

.

Sonic noted that the flowers that were placed at almost every grave injected colour to the surroundings. The scene was almost pleasant. How ironic; one of the most attractive places was also the most depressing. The occasional brightly coloured plant did nothing to lighten the atmosphere. And as for the sun, that was just making his back hot and uncomfortable, and he felt lightheaded. He paced around the hole, to kneel beside the headstone.

.

He carefully read the writing displayed on it. It read: '_Amy Rose – beloved and treasured friend_.' He traced each embossed letter with his finger, taking it all in. This was the proof he'd needed to finally accept that she was gone. He'd hoped not to see it, that if he couldn't find it, it would mean that none of it was real. A voice in his head taunted him.

_Pitiful; you thought that if there was no grave it would be a nightmare. What'll you do now? _

Sonic pushed it aside, concentrating on the text. He studied the date of birth to death, and widened his eyes in alarm. He read it again, receiving the same information. '1993 – 2010.'

.

If he hadn't felt sick enough already, Sonic was now shuddering. 'Having butterflies in his stomach' was a major understatement. He sensed Dessovelle landing beside him. He didn't move a muscle, but continued to gaze at the granite. She watched him closely, knowing what he was going to ask her.

"H-how…" He stopped, annoyed at the fact that his voice was wavering uncontrollably. He tried again. "How f-far into the future is this?" His sentence was almost inaudible, he was so quiet.

"About a month and a half since the night I visited you," she replied softly.

He stiffened, and at last turned to face her. "A month and a half?" he exclaimed. "In that time, she….she…_dies_?" he breathed. "How did this h-happen?"

.

Dessovelle's expression couldn't be any graver. "The doctors claimed that it was heart failure."

Sonic's mind was practically screaming. _Heart failure? She was probably the healthiest person on the damn planet! How the hell did-_

"But think about this, Sonic. People can die from heart _break_. Doctors aren't always correct."

Her words struck him like a ton of bricks, and it hit _hard_. He felt his arms weaken underneath him as his muscles gave way. He collapsed to the ground and buried his head in his elbows, shaking. He understood now. The cruel reality of it was nauseating. Dessovelle, that…that so called 'Goddess' had taken him through all this to show him that he was going to be responsible for Amy's death. His stomach lurched at the thought. The world around him suddenly felt like it was circling in hopeless loops, and he gripped the grass. His breaths became much deeper, in a desperate struggle to gain air.

.

As the severity of it all began to sink in, he suddenly remembered a lyric that Amy had showed him from one of her favourite songs: 'Would the world stop spinning if I lost you?' He groaned, clamping his eyes shut to prevent himself from letting anything escape. He realised that there was one answer to that question: yes. His life without her was nothing. For him, the world _would_ stop spinning. It would be like a lock and no key; one without the other is useless. A sinking sensation was tugging at him, plunging him into darkness. He couldn't lose her, he _couldn't_.

.

The voice from before plagued his mind. _You're pathetic_, it sneered.

He gritted his teeth, trying to force it out of his head.

_You call yourself a hero, think you can handle anything. _

Sonic wanted nothing more than to silence the voice but it kept coming back.

_You can't even take the truth, can you? _

He felt the heat in his face as his anger rose. Not only was he furious, but a sense of despair was gnawing away at him from the inside. He clutched his stomach with one hand, the other still hanging on to a clump of grass. A strong wave of guilt, anger and sadness reverberated in his body and surged upwards; he felt like he was going to be sick.

.

From the outside, he looked fine apart from being doubled over. He sensed Dessovelle beside him. It was clear that she was waiting for him to react, watching his every move like a hawk.

_You're losing it_.

That damn voice again. But it was right, he _was_ losing it. All his life, he'd defeated countless enemies with no problem, now it was a challenge just to regulate his breathing.

.

It was all mounting up, every single issue adding extra stress to the unexploded time bomb inside of him. He bit his lip to try and hold it in. His grip on the grass tightened, until he'd dragged out the whole bunch by its roots. It was like he was sliding back down the ladder of life. Everything was plummeting down with him, sending him tumbling to a bottomless pit of nothingness. He clung to the last rung of rationality, but he was soon left hanging by only one hand. He put every last ounce of strength into holding on, but he was slipping.

Four fingers…Then three…Two…One.

.

He let go.

.

Every single negative emotion that was physically possible erupted from him. He let out an agonising scream of pain. He felt the fury pulse through his veins, and the anguish jolting his insides, shocking even himself with the sheer power of it.

"WHY ARE YOU SHOWING ME THIS?" he yelled.

Dessovelle was taken aback, a little unnerved. "You needed to see what would become of your actions," she said. As he whipped round, she saw the narrow streams of tears running down his face. They reflected the sunlight, making him appear to give off a white glow. He looked so different, it was unbelievable. Even those who knew him well might've mistaken him for a different hedgehog.

.

In minutes, his appearance had completely changed, from handsome, carefree Sonic, to this dark and tormented stranger. Although his anger was genuine, it was his shield, or what he had left of it. It masked the despair that was suffocating him, by instead blowing his rage way out of proportion. His emotions were swirling around him in a vicious tornado. He responded to her, crying out through the wall of fury.

"HOW CAN THIS BE MY FUTURE?" he screamed. His chest was heaving up and down with his breathing, in the battle for oxygen. His expression suddenly morphed into surprise, as his outburst hit home. He swallowed and lowered his voice a little. "Why is this my future?" he repeated. "And why did you choose to show me today?"

Dessovelle smiled sadly. "I needed to show you tonight in the hopes that you can change it, before it's too late."

Sonic's ears shot up. _Change_ it?


	8. Not Over Yet

**Chapter 8 – Not Over Yet**

Sonic felt the hope surge up in his chest. "I can change it?" he asked, almost scared of believing it.

Dessovelle nodded, noticing the sparkle beginning to return to his eyes. He felt a jerk of relief prod him, and his body lost its rigid shape. He fought the excitement building up within himself.

"How? Tell me how, Dessovelle; I'll do anything, I swear it! How?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly, searching his face. He was sincere, she decided. The pleading in his eyes was enough to see that. She nodded again, and smiled. Reaching outwards to the skies, she focused on the words of time travel. Sonic barely had time to realise that they were once again surrounded by billowing winds. He hardly felt it; he'd been numbed by the pain of Amy's death.

.

The light instantly disappeared along with the tornado, and in the blink of an eye there were back in his living room. He shook out his quills, and glanced around the room. As he turned to his mantelpiece, he was relieved to see that his card from Amy was still there. But he was overcome with disbelief when he saw the mirror beside it. His reflection looked almost foreign. His eyes were dim with grief and his cheeks had tear stains on them. He quickly wiped his eyes in attempt to regain his usual appearance.

_This is what it does to me?_ he thought. _When it happens, I'll turn into this?_

.

He cancelled those thoughts. _But that won't happen; I'll make sure it won't. _He turned back to Dessovelle, his expression solemn.

She returned his gaze with her own sincerity. "You must complete three tasks to prove that you are worthy for the adjustments of the forthcoming events."

His eyes flashed with confidence. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"First, you must declare your love to her. Second, you must earn her forgiveness, and in turn: her love. And finally, you must share your first kiss. If you perform these actions by midnight, your future will be rectified," she announced.

.

Sonic rolled his eyes, showing his typical grin. He was clearly a lot happier. "It's always midnight, isn't it?" She frowned at his immaturity. He straightened, with a resolute smile upon his lips. His distress had completely vanished, replaced by a new found determination. He looked at the time: still nine-thirty. "What?" He walked closer, picking it up to check the batteries.

Dessovelle ended his confusion. "We've been gone about a minute. In your time, that is," she said.

He nodded, not bothering for the details. He'd been through so much that he would believe almost anything.

.

"This means that you have all but two and a half hours to fulfil the objectives," she reminded him. She watched him with concern, expecting him to share her worry, but he flashed her a fearless grin.

"Trust me, that won't be a problem. I'm gonna start right now." She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I've already got an idea."

She cocked her head and eyed him with curiosity. He understood her doubt and shrugged.

"I figured that if I'm going to tell her, I should do it properly," he said.

Her eyes suddenly became brighter, confirming his statement. From her expression, he knew that he'd just said what she'd been waiting to hear. Her pride in him was warm and sweet, like a teacher whose student had just graduated.

.

He drew back his arms, about to run, but she floated in front of him.

"Wait. Will you need any help with preparations?" she asked.

He relaxed and shook his head, smiling. "I can handle it." As he straightened again, he turned back to her. "Hey, Dessovelle. Thanks…for everything. I really appreciate it. I guess I needed an eye-opener, but I'm going to change things, don't worry. I'll fix it," he assured her. He winked and gave her his trademark thumbs-up, before whizzing out the door.

Her hair whipped across her face as she watched him run. "Good luck, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	9. Sounds Like a Plan

**Chapter 9 – Sounds Like a Plan**

Tails picked up his hot chocolate and walked out of the kitchen, sighing happily. He'd spent the day with Cosmo and had loved every minute of it. They'd got along brilliantly and agreed to meet more often. This had practically made his day. As he strolled across the carpet, he suddenly heard a series of sharp knocks from the front door. He jumped out of skin, spilling his drink. He'd barely noticed the increasing stain on the floor before there came yet another load of knocks. He put down the now empty mug, and hurried to see who could be so impatient, although he already knew before he reached the door knob. Standing in the doorway, the cobalt blue hedgehog grinned at Tails as he moved aside to let him in. He spotted the spillage and pulled a face, realising how loud he might have been banging on the door.

.

"Ignore that," said Tails, waving a hand dismissively. He sank into his couch, leaving a space for the older male to sit, but he shook his head; reverting to his preferred position of leaning casually against the wall. "So how come you're here at this time?" he asked. Sonic's gaze met his, a slightly more serious light to his eyes.

"I'm going to need your help with something, Tails," he said.

Tails nodded eagerly. "Sure, Sonic. What can I do?"

Sonic contemplated his response, glancing upwards. He seemed to become a little nervous at what the conversation was leading to. He observed his shoes, his voice becoming a little quieter. "I er…well..." he paused, clearing his throat. "I sort of need help to er…tell Amy…" he reached back and scratched his head. "Stuff," he finished.

.

Tails smiled knowingly at the redness creeping onto Sonic's face. "You mean how you feel about her?"

Sonic chuckled. _Man, that kid knows me too well_. He finally looked up again. "Well….yeah," he said sheepishly.

Tails was a little surprised but proud of him for admitting it so soon. He cocked his head. "Don't you just walk up to her and tell her?" he asked.

Sonic flattened his ears. "I kind of upset her earlier. But I want it to be special anyway," he confessed.

Tails glanced upwards in thought. "Girls like flowers, don't they?"

.

Sonic sighed. He boosted himself away from the wall with his leg to stand up straight. "No, that's too cliché. It has to be big; something she'll never forget. After what I've seen I can't jus-" he stopped abruptly, mentally punching himself. He'd almost told Tails about Dessovelle! He breathed a sigh of relief. If he'd said anything about it, Tails would probably think he was crazy. Sonic decided it was best to keep the night's events to himself. Tails luckily hadn't noticed Sonic's mistake; he was preoccupied in thinking about ideas.

.

Sonic's vision zoomed out of focus and his mind drifted back to what Dessovelle had showed him. He thought about the photo of him and Amy; how magical the atmosphere had been with the fireworks- ..._fireworks_. His smile grew instantly as he began to hatch a plan. His eyes shone as he thought about it more and more. "Hey Tails…I've got an idea. But we have to act fast," he grinned.

.

Sonic explained his plan quickly, as he often did everything, but leaving out no details. Tails had been very patient, listening carefully and nodding, sharing in Sonic's excitement. He was puzzled at how firm Sonic was that it had to be before the end of the night, but decided that it was just Sonic. Perhaps he was superstitious after all. Tails had arranged everything as quickly as he could - at Sonic's request - and it was soon prepared. As soon as he'd done, Sonic had got out his phone, ready to send Amy a message. He felt the butterflies zipping in all directions inside his stomach. He needed to get this right. But of course the difficult part was still to come. He typed out the message and pressed 'SEND,' hoping for a positive response.


	10. Running, a Let Down and a Shock

**Chapter 10 – Running, a Let Down and a Shock**

Amy read the screen again, shocked. She'd always hoped for Sonic to send her a text message but night time on Valentine's Day wasn't quite how she'd imagined it.

'_I'm sorry about earlier. Please meet me at our clearing in silver valley in half an hour. Sonic_.'

Her eyes immediately narrowed. If this was a prank, she'd go round there and rip his head clean off. But she did consider that even Sonic wasn't one to bother with tricks at this time. In fact, he'd usually be asleep. Maybe he really did care…

.

She brushed the thought away. Thinking like that wasn't going to help her. She'd already made a decision, earlier on that night. She couldn't carry on like this. But… he seemed sincere. She felt a pleasant flutter of happiness at the fact that he'd called it _their_ clearing. It was difficult for most to find; as it was often camouflaged behind the branches of the willow tree. It was their private space, something that they could share.

.

Amy heaved herself up from her chair. The only option was to go there and give him a chance.

_Things could end up working out after all. Who knows, this might be the Valentine's Day I've always dreamed o_f. She grabbed her coat and hurried outside. As she made her way to the forest, she couldn't help but feel hopeful. Once she'd accepted her anticipation to see him, it was contagious. She ran faster; just thinking of him gave her a new energy. The thought of him waiting for her, open-armed…an excited smile spread across her mouth.

.

The forest was extremely dark and any normal person would've been fearful. But Amy's enthusiasm had gotten the better of her as she raced down through the trees. Her eyes soon grew accustomed to the shadows as her boots continued to pound on the carpet of leaves that crunched as she ran. Her pulse was buzzing. Her mind began to conjure images of Sonic, his entrancing eyes, the way he'd tackle every situation with incredible confidence. His dazzling smile: the smile that could so easily make her melt. As she imagined his cheeky grin, she found herself smiling too. She carried on smiling all the way to the willow tree.

.

She paused, raising the tension even further. Her shaking hands gingerly brushed the leaves aside and she stepped forward. It had always been a beautiful view, but tonight it seemed to become even more magical, if that was possible. The valley below was filled with tiny squares of light, from the couples still enjoying what was left of Valentine's Day. The town was still very much alive, even after dark. Amy sighed with content, before glancing around. Sonic wasn't there. Her smile wavered and turned downwards. It wasn't like him to be late. She groaned as the memory of their 'first date' plagued her mind. Still, that was the only time that he'd ever been late. He was probably doing it for the effect, she decided. A voice in the back of her head said otherwise but she ignored it.

.

The minutes ticked onwards, and she sat on a nearby boulder. After fifteen minutes, she was still waiting patiently, listening for the slightest crack of a twig. Her ears twitched as an owl hooted in the distance. Her will to stay was running low but she tried to reason with herself.

_Maybe Eggman's causing trouble again_, she guessed, trails of worry lacing her thoughts. Her emerald orbs were illuminated by the moon, as she turned her head towards the night sky. The stars were scattered everywhere, forming glittering patterns in the darkness. The forms that they portrayed were usually unreadable, making no sense to someone without astronomy experience. But Amy could've sworn that every where she looked, the stars created only one face. They seemed to shape him perfectly, every feature glistening in the twilight.

.

She breathed an exasperated sigh. Her faith was fading. Another twenty minutes slowly crawled passed, by which point Amy had literally been drained of enthusiasm. _Almost midnight_, she mused. _Not long before I've spent yet another Valentine's Day on my own._ She wearily got to her feet, fighting the tear that threatened to escape her eye. She wiped it furiously, annoyed at herself. She'd just turned back to the willow tree when her phone rumbled in her pocket. She pulled it out and gasped at the screen. _So now he sends me a message?_ She viewed the text, realising that there were only two words. Her eyes scanned over each individual letter, slowly swallowing the information. It said: '_Look up_.'

.

She stared in bewilderment, and gradually raised her head to face the velvet night, bubbles of anticipation in her gut. Her ears were drowned by silence, as she strained them whilst focusing on the blackness. Suddenly, a shrill whistling filled the air. It grew higher and fainter as it played on, and Amy instantly recognised it. The loud crackle that fizzed with colours soon confirmed her suspicion. The miniature explosions animated the jet black sky, as the whizzing sounds excited her hearing senses. Her eyes lit up with happiness as they always did when fireworks were in her view. It felt so good to rest her gaze on them, allowing herself to be caught in their enchantment.

.

An unexpected wave of awareness washed over her as she realised that Sonic had planned it. He'd actually _planned _this. He'd remembered her love for the exploding rockets of colour and had set them up especially for her. A stupefied grin spread across her muzzle as she basked in the idea. The fireworks persisted in flying upwards, leaving a permanent sparkled stain on the obsidian blanket of air. The tiny embers remained in the sky, clinging together in small masses.

.

A second jolt of consciousness hit her, as she noticed the little glows forming the letter 'I'.

_They're spelling out something_, she thought in wonder. She was captivated by the display, unable to move as the words continued to materialise before her. Her mind was probably the only thing working, piecing together the letters, and she mentally recited each symbol as it was revealed. 'I… L… O… V…" Her pulse skipped a beat, leaving her to inhale sharply. Her heart was practically hammering out of her chest. She was glued to the spot, her eyes locked on the sky, her mind preconceiving the rest of the glittering statement. The whistling streams of sparks soared into the air, completing the sentence. Her eyes widened, overwhelmed with the information that met them.


	11. Never Too Late

**Chapter 11 – It's Never Too Late**

The proclamation was now finalised, shimmering with magnificence, a perfect contrast to the inky blackness. Her gaze was fixated on each word. It literally took her breath away. Anybody who had looked up to observe the display would have seen 'I LOVE YOU, AMY' in sparkling letters, suspended in the twilight. Her eyes shone with delight as she felt the sensation of giddy happiness quivering in her stomach. Her smile was stretched even further across her face; the picture of joy. While she stood there gaping, she sensed somebody next to her. She hadn't even heard the crack of a twig as the figure walked to stand beside her. She slowly craned her neck around to face them, and her smile grew even wider.

.

Sonic returned her grin, each of his striking features stirring her emotions until they were a blur. There was a distinct mixture of feelings in his eyes: hope, relief, and something that she'd never read before. Although, the sentence in the sky was all she needed to understand it. For a moment, they were both still, exchanging glances, each one trying to analyse the other's reactions. She felt her eyes fill up as her vision became blurry. She threw her arms around him, trying to contain her shivers. He laughed, holding her softly. He felt relieved to know that she was crying tears of happiness, shaking lightly, her head on his shoulder.

.

"You okay?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She pulled back to look at him, giggling breathlessly. She pointed at the sky, unable to speak. Her dizzy smile was keeping back any words that she'd managed to think of. He chuckled modestly; knowing what she meant. "Yeah…I er… I did that," he said with a nervous smile.

She tried to organise her thoughts, though her mind was a tornado of ecstasy. She slowly gathered herself, mustering every piece of stability left in her just to speak.

"D-do you mean it?" she breathed.

His gaze intensified, focusing on her eyes. He'd spelt it in the sky, and she wanted to know if he'd _meant_ it? _She wants me to say it to her, doesn't she?_ He gulped. He hadn't actually considered saying it, but of course he was more than willing. He took a long, deep breath and let the words flow.

.

"Ames, I am so sorry for…well, for everything. The way I've treated you was completely out of order, and I know that I wasn't the most agreeable guy. But I've been - thinking – about what happened in the past, and I saw how much I must have hurt you. You have no idea how bad I felt, I mean I… I never _ever_ wanted to upset you in any way because I care about you so much. I know I've been a complete jerk, and I would understand if you hated me, but you don't. You never did, and that's made me realise how amazing you are. Me…I'm not a hero. I'm just a guy who saves people, but you…you're _astounding_.

.

"You put up with so much from me and yet you always stick by me. You stayed by my side through everything and I'll never forget that. So, I think that you're the _real_ hero. But you shouldn't have to deal with me acting like that, and you'll never have to again; because this is my promise to you that everything will change. I'm _always_ going to be there, no matter what, you can count on it." He paused, allowing his mind to catch up. He wasn't even sure how that had all come out, it was just natural.

.

"I guess what I mean is, can you forgive me for earning the title of 'official idiot of the century'? I'll do whatever it takes. I don't care what other people think or what they say is impossible, because I'll honestly do _anything_ for you, Amy." He studied her expression, unsure if the silent ambience was good or not. "I-I don't even know how I'm managing to say all of this; you know that I'm not one for romance movies so it's not that. I guess… actually I _know_ … that it's coming from in here," he said, holding his hand over his heart. His blush deepened as he realised how cheesy that had sounded. C_heesy is good, Sonic_, he thought to himself. _There's nothing wrong with a bit of cheesiness here and there. _He chortled timidly before continuing. "If I really listen to it, it's sort of…singing. It's saying three words over and over again and I can't ignore them forever." His hands were resting on her shoulders, his expression full of sincerity. Hers was similar, but the sparkles of excitement were unmistakable.

.

He was going to say it. Amy felt her heart beating so fast it was humming. Of course she didn't know it, but his was exactly the same. His pulse was zipping around his body at incredible speeds, faster than even he was used to. He was sure that he could _feel_ the tension building up, hindering his speech. Suddenly, he felt a strange aura of calm. This _wasn't_ going to faze him. Confessions weren't a regular occurrence but this one would probably be one of the greatest things he'd ever do in his life. His pulse slowed a little, and he knew he was ready. "I love you, Amy."

.

The words rolled off his tongue; it felt so perfect to finally release them, and for nobody else but her. They sounded so right, and once he'd said them he was able to speak again. "Perhaps it's a belated confession, but I figure that it's never too late to say I love you. And I can't offer you castles, kingdoms or Prince Charming, I'm just plain old Sonic. But I can give you my heart, and I hope that it's enough." He grinned, letting the reality of what he'd said sink in. _How's that for a confession? _He couldn't help feeling pleased with his speech, and her expression just made him even happier.

.

Amy was completely stunned. If her legs felt any weaker she was sure that she'd faint. It was hard enough trying to see through the liquid blur forming at her eyes, but her stomach was somersaulting violently. She could only think of one thing to do. She threw herself at him, letting her arms cling around his neck. She inhaled his scent, it was indescribable; a fusion of spice and the outdoors and home. Her head was spinning madly, and it was almost impossible to catch hold of any thought. It was amazing that he'd go to so much trouble, and even more unbelievable that he'd managed to say all of that and really mean it. It was almost funny; she'd been waiting to hear him say that ever since she could remember and now that she'd finally heard it, she wasn't sure how to react.

.

"Oh, Sonic," she choked. The only thing that was keeping her upright was his strong arms around her, supporting her. Her sobs were obstructing what little breath she had. "I am so completely and utterly in love with you, it's crazy!" she giggled, her voice barely above a whisper. Her quills swayed gently as her tears dampened his shoulder. "Of course I'll forgive you!" She leaned back a little, to gaze into his eyes. "And I never wanted a Prince or anything like that; you're all I need for my happy ending." His face reflected hers, a sweet smile upon his lips. He lifted his hand to gently wipe away her tear with his thumb, while the first chimes of midnight began to strike. _Dong!_ The tower clock echoed about the landscape, but Sonic was unfazed.

.

She leaned in closer to him, until their heads touched. She could feel the tingly warmth of his breath on her cheeks. His eyes were glowing intensely, full of nothing but pure devotion to her. They sent ripples of passionate affection that took her breath away. She was so overwhelmed by his love and her own that she started to wonder if it was a dream. But his gorgeous face blew away the doubt with so much force that she had to gasp in effort to regain air. Her nerves were jumping in every place that she came into contact with him. She felt her face become hotter at his touch. The town clock continued to chime relentlessly, reminding Sonic of the remaining time. The eleventh strike resounded in the open air. Their lips were centimetres apart. He tilted his head downwards and closed the gap between them, just before the final chime ricocheted.

.

Everything around them suddenly seeped away as the twelfth strike of midnight boomed through the city. It was silenced; unheard by the hedgehogs. It was just the two of them, dancing in the waves of happiness. Amy's mind was exploding with passion, and love that she'd held back for years. It pulsed through them both, in enigmatic waves that grew stronger with every passing second. She hooked her arms around his neck as he placed his on her waist. Shudders of pleasure vaulted down their spines, tingling their senses. The intensity of it was like a blaze, raging around them, bounding them together. The fireworks may have finished but crackles of ecstasy were still blasting through them. Each of their senses was bombarded.

.

All of a sudden, tiny glimmers of light emerged from under their feet. They began to flow even more rapidly, hundreds of sparkles flying around them. In seconds, they were completely surrounded by a whirlwind of sparkles. They danced around the two, whizzing in delicate trails, gently blowing their quills. It was breath-taking, but they barely noticed the gentle breezes. Any thoughts had been cut off, focusing all energy into that one moment. It was as if the final piece had been added to the jigsaw, after being left out for what had seemed like a lifetime. Both were reeling in amazement from the sheer force of their adoration for each other. They finally broke apart, breathless from the passion.

.

Amy kept her head on his shoulder, their fingers still entwined. Her eyes met with his, taking in every detail; she wanted to remember that moment forever. _My first kiss_, she thought dizzily. It was even more amazing that she had pictured it.

Sonic suddenly felt the quills on his back rise a little. He was sure that he'd sensed somebody watching them. He glanced to the side, and his eyes widened slightly. Dessovelle was floating by the willow tree, admiring the couple. She saw him looking at her and winked. He felt his smile break into a grin. She didn't have to say anything; he knew that everything was resolved. With a final wave goodbye, she twirled around and was instantly gone, leaving a small, glittering cloud.

_._

_Thank you, Dessovelle_, he thought. He turned back to Amy, and she looked up at him happily. They stood together - her head on his shoulder – just gazing up into the night. With the promise of a better future, the stars were shining brighter than ever before.

* * *

**Fin! ****Meh... I'm not sure about the ending but I tried my best. **

**In case you didn't know, the sparkles when they kissed was the magic to show that the future had been corrected. I should've been clearer on that but I wasn't sure on how to do it.**

**Anyway, a huge thank you for taking the time to read my story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
